Data center and computer room space is always at a premium but their efficient operation is critical to most businesses. Racks and rack-mounted equipment allow companies to maximize the use of this space but the comfort of IT support staff is sacrificed. When rack-mounted equipment is being installed, upgraded, monitored or requires other service, IT staff are required to stand for extended periods of time, and often in stressful situations, due to space saving or security requirements.
It is an object of the present invention to alleviate some of the discomfort of IT personnel working on rack-mounted servers, communications equipment or even other equipment such as audio-visual equipment or entertainment equipment which may be rack-mounted. It is also an object to provide a stable seating appliance in an area containing critical equipment that can be highly sensitive to any kind of impact such as a stand-alone chair falling over.